Wings of birth
by syani123
Summary: A little story about Meta Knight of how everything started and why he have those Wings -Anime- Warning, Some blood inside and bad spelling ;P EDIT: I rewrite this with not so bad grammar and spelling


Ok I rewrited this. So I really hope this time it´s ok...I read it again and I can´t believe the such fail of grammar and spelling. I apologize for that

Anyway leave reviews if you read n.n

Enjoy

* * *

Even the night wasn't so dark like that place, not only because the stars won't show in that sky, but because the most cruel and heartless creature make horrible experiments creating demon beasts with the only purpose of conquer the whole universe

Nightmare

The Demon beast creator watched something like a chess piece made of stone in his hand. Nightmare smiled with evilness and closed his hand in a fist with strength, from his fist dark sparks could be seen, when he opened his hand he saw the stone piece was electrified in dark sparks and without thinking twice, he throw it to the floor

The hollow sound of the stone breaking apart makes an echo in the dark room. What it looked like just a simple piece of chess, it was really a big square monster with four legs like a crab with six red glowing eyes and two big fangs and two horns on his head.

The creature roared out with rage giving signal of life. Nightmare looked at the beast for a second. The six red glowing eyes could be seen through the darkness waiting for command. However his creator had another plan for the newborn demon beast than orders. He moved his palm in direction of the monster and from this one got out spikes that crossed the demon beast body. The beast cried in agony before exploding in a cloud of dark smoke.

"Pathetic" Nightmare whispered as he sees his new demon beast getting killed so easy

"My lord!" A voice called in the darkness. Nightmare turn around to see one of his powerful monsters, one of them could actually talk

"What do you want?" Nightmare growled

"My lord...we have seen an strange thing in the sky" The monster said, which was a green dragon, a long tail and big claws, red eyes glowing, his long tongue escaping from his mouth

"What did you say? What kind of insolent fool dares to come to my fortress" The dangerous voice of Nightmare make the dragon take a step back

"We don't have idea my lord... Nobody knows about this place, probably it could be an lost thing" Tried to explain the dragon

"Or just a stupid mistake..." Nightmare growled "Where is it?"

"O-outside my lord" His demon beast answered as he ran to the exit. When he came outside he could see his master was already there glaring the sky. The dragon pointed above him "Over there my lord"

Nightmare growled, in the sky was what it looked like a shooting star with a silver tail of light behind. However, the demon creator know well it wasn't just a shooting star

"Shoot it down" Nightmare ordered in a low tone

"Yes my lord" Answered the green dragon, he focused his red eyes in the shooting star, and a big fireball was created in his mouth and after a second and threw it to the sky.

It just took a moment when it was heard an explosion and suddenly the star change his way to the ground. Nightmare grinned at this and without waiting more, he go to the direction of the star followed by his servant

The star was a spaceship. The spaceship crashed violently, that the half was destroyed and the other half was now really useless pieces In the ground was lying a dark green puffball, half unconscious for the violent landing of his ship, with severe open wounds all over his body which they were bleeding badly. Nightmare could tell the puffball was badly injured before the crash

"A star Warrior" Nightmare growled in a dangerous tone as he watched the round star warrior trying to get up, a pair of yellow eyes focused in him

"N-Nigh...to...mare" The star warrior whispered with a serious voice and full of hate. Just then Nightmare attacked him with his skeleton hand in a deadly slash. The ex-star warrior just choked in pain before he fell to the ground dead

"Pathetic" Whispered Nightmare, but this time he has an evil grin in his face. He went his fingers to his mouth and licked the red substance like it was some sweet "That solves the problem" Without more to say he turned around and start to walk again to his fortress

"My lord...What about the other?" Asked the green dragon looking at the starship

The king of the demon beast turned around with a deadly glare to his beast, and it was when Nightmare noticed there was a second passenger in the ship

Still in the cabin, was a creature similar to the dark green star warrior. However, his color was dark blue and smaller, the little silver eyes looked around disorientated and scared. The little puffball tried to stand up, but he only trip and fell to the ground with his face. His gaze stared at the bloody dark green star warrior in the ground just a few feet from him. He mumbled something before his eyes got covered with tears.

"My...he is...so cute" The lizard-dragon whispered, hoping that his lord won't hear him. The little boy just looked at his father dead body miserably "My lord...are you going to kill him too?"

Nightmare ignored his minion. He hated the star warriors, especially if they looked cute. The only thing he does to the cute things is crush them all. On the other hand he was right after all because the Star warrior was really injured and must got there just for a stupid mistake (or maybe just bad luck)

Nightmare took the child in his hand, and without even think about it, he closed his hand tightly, just like he did it before with the chess piece. The monsters around could hear the screams of pain of the baby as he was tortured by the black energy of the demon creator. The cruel grin could be seen on the face of Nightmare as he saw the child in his hand when he opened his fist. The baby boy was being electrified by dark sparks, covered in his own tears and blood that dropped from his back, caused by a new pair of purple bat wings on his back

"Hmm...this thing take well my energy" Nightmare said without any interest "Even it adapted it and mutated a pair of wings" With his free hand, took the child by one of his bat wings making the little boy cry in pain "I better kill him now"

And just at that moment. The baby stopped crying and opened his eyes, which they weren't silver anymore. Blood red eyes were glaring at him, a glowing red even brighter than any of his creations. Nightmare stopped grinning looking at the child, after a few seconds, the baby eyes returned to silver and started to cry again

The demon creator looked at him with interest now and took the baby with his hand. The little puffball looked with innocence to Nightmare when he just placed one of his skeleton fingers on him. Almost instantly all the injures, the pain and the blood stopped, and when the baby didn't felt more pain he just fainted.

"Hehehe..." The evil laugh of Nightmare echoed, he half turned and headed to his fortress "You can sleep now...because you will be...my prince of all the demon beasts" He whispered more to himself than the unconscious baby in his hand

"My lord...Are you sure about...?" Just before the green dragon could finish...his master hit him with one hand and the demon beast crashed with a nearby wall

"You dare to question me?" Nightmare growled very annoyed

"N-no...my apologizes my lord" said the lizard as he stood up, rubbing his back that hit the rock and he followed his master

Nightmare continued his way to the fortress. The evil grin come back to his face once more as he think on his plan. A plan that will end the war and seal the fate of those stupid Star Warriors

_"This is going to be...interesting..."_

* * *

Ok Some People ask me to do a second part of this. I´m not really sure about it...because I don´t have great ideas (yes I do have one or two...but they are not cool)

Tell me what do you think about it

And leave reviews plz. I really hope that my grammar and spelling isn´t that bad this time

Thanks for reading


End file.
